Jenny Fitzgerald's diary
This is the diary of Jenny Fitzgerald Cover "Read this and trust me, you will regret it" Entry 1 Ugh, woke up today feeling groggy, and very, very tired, I kind of stayed up reading again, not my fault! yeah.... all I got on that, and yet, I still got to go to school, kill me, don't be offended, I love the sound of monster high as the others told me about it in great detail but it probably wont be different from my old school, from when I was a normie, a full one and I got teased a lot, don't ask, but then of course, dad took me and my brother to work and I got attacked, so yeah, how will this school be any different from the others? I guess I should give it a shot, after all, how hard can it be? Entry 2 When im down, I enjoy doing my role at the pizza place to cheer me up, as im down now, anna apip started on me and made me want to kill her that moment, trust me, if you know her, then you can guess how much she can drive a girl to kill her, so when I got back to the pizza place, I was just glad to be playing piano. Its a bit hard with a hook for a left hand though, but you get used to it after a while, same with keyboard, but writing sheet music is easy too, im that good I think I should just go and ask to perform at the BBC proms. Alright, I got to get back to work, see ya. Entry 3 I woke up feeling more groggy then yesterday, aw man, the only friend I have is swirl, I made her up as I felt alone, shes kind of a weird mixture of colors, don't ask. I swear, that anna apip starts again, I wont give it a second thought about letting melody murderer lose on her, melody is a cool girl to me, shes like a sister though, wait, I wont even think, i'll just let her. When I got to school, I found out another new girl, she was called molly jay, and she looked kind of cool, we talked it up and stuff but had to go to class and sadly we not next to each other. So I talked to swirl for a bit, to me, shes an hallucination as freddy puts it, says i'll probably grow out of it, hope so. I heard a girl mumbling near by and turned to see mana sphinx, messing around with her magic staff, I sighed, where was akila? its her sister! I saw her at the back with her friends, the dreamio teamio! dammit! just then, mana yelped as a spell went flying out, we all ducked, even Mr hack! When we got up, we saw mana blushing madly and I turned to see a familiar figure there, aw man, it was swirl! and she was real! Category:Pinks diarys Category:Diary